


I Do

by Sinistretoile



Series: Father Seb and Sister Sam [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Church Sex, F/M, Priests, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Father Sebastian leaves the Church to be with Samantha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after 'Temptation' but before 'Free Will and Corruption'.
> 
> Thanks to angryschnauzer for the inspiration.

Six months earlier…  
Samantha carried the cardboard boxes out to the alley and broke them down. She was thankful she’d put all her things in storage instead of selling them before joining the Convent. Perhaps, deep down, she knew that she wasn’t going to live out the rest of her life in the Church. Father Sebastian crept into her thoughts as she broke down the boxes, folding them neatly then jamming them down into the dumpster. She felt an odd mix of heartache and arousal.  
It had been nearly two weeks since she’d left the Convent. And she’d heard nothing from Father Sebastian. No phone calls. She longed to hear the deep, smooth baritone of his voice. No emails. She had hoped he’d drop a line to keep in contact even just as a friend, to see how she was doing. Truthfully, she missed him terribly. And she worried about him. She knew of his willing possession. She knew what the Church was capable of. And she was frightened for him.  
Samantha squinted into the sunlight. The afternoon was turning out to be a hot one. Sweat ran down her spine to darken the waistband of her shorts. The screen door creaked not unpleasantly as she opened it. The cool of the central air chilled her. That’s when she finally heard the knocking on the front door.  
“Coming!” She paused at the fridge to grab a beer and twisted off the cap, flicking it into the trash without looking. Her bare feet moved silently over the carpet. Her brow furrowed at the sudden trembling in her hands as she unlocked the security lock and the deadbolt to the door. The door swung open and her heart stopped.  
Sebastian stood in the doorway, the screen door against his back. His hands were clasped together, resting in front of him. He looked down at his feet, chewing his bottom lip as he waited. His heart had flipped at the sound of her voice. Fuck, he’d missed her. The incubus chuckled in the back of his mind. The door opened and all the air left his lungs as he looked up at her.  
The bottle in her hand slipped from her fingers to shatter on the tile square at her feet. They stared at each other for the blink of an eye that felt like forever before she launched herself at him as he stepped forward. Her arms clamped around his shoulders and his around her waist. Their lips met and it was coming home.  
Her eyes slipped closed and she kissed him with every ounce of herself. Their lips opened and their tongues caressed one another. They parted for a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.”  
“I thought something happened.”  
“I’ll explain later.”  
“I love you.”  
Some of the tension left his body and he beamed at her. “I love you.” He stepped over the glass and beer, lifting her bare feet over the mess. The screen door slammed without him propping it open. He hooked his toe on the door and slammed it shut. Their mouths met again as she wrapped her legs about his waist. He broke from her, panting. “Bedroom?”  
“Straight up the hall.” He headed blindly in that direction as their mouths met again. He walked until his knees bumped the bed and dropped her. She bounced then looked up at him. His eyes had gone black. She bit her lip. He groaned and it sounded like pornography.  
“We’ve missed you, Samantha.” He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it. She rolled up on to her knees and began kissing up his chest, sending electric shocks from her lips along his nerves. His hands went into her hair. She moaned at the tug on her scalp, scraping her teeth over his nipple. He jerked her head back. His eyes, returned to their natural brilliant blue, roved over her face. Her glistening lips parted; her lust blown pupils edged out the green in her hooded eyes. “There is time for that later. Clothes off. I need your skin against mine.” His head dipped, his lips a breath from hers. “I need to be inside you, Sam.”  
She whimpered in need. He fought not to close that distance between them. “Yes, Father.” He closed his eyes, savoring the ascension. He leaned back and she pounced on the expanse of throat he exposed to her. Her fingers went to work on his button and zipper. He pulled the shirt up her back and over her head. She let it fall to the floor between them. He took the opportunity to shove her onto her back.  
Samantha had a breath before her was on her. His tongue in her mouth, his hands worked on her shorts. His mouth left hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her center, licking the salt from her heated skin, as he pulled the shorts and the scrap of fabric that she called panties down her legs. He pressed his face into her pussy, his lips and tongue seeking out her clit as his fingers plunged into her cunt. She cried out, her hands gripping the bed and his hair. He gave her a long slow lick then sat back on his heels.  
“Are you ready for me, baby?”  
“God, yes!” He slid backward off the bed and shed the jeans. His fat cock bounced off his lower belly then rested against his hip. She sat up, reaching for him.  
“No!” Her eyes widened, pupils dilating at the power in his voice. He crawled back onto the bed and over her. “There is time for all that later, baby.” His kisses soothed her. He started at her lips moving to the corners then along her jaw, her ear and down her neck. She lay back on the duvet and he nestled between her thighs. He moved back to her ear, his hot breath falling against her sweaty skin. His weight settled on her, his hips rocking his length through her dripping folds.  
Samantha whimpered at the teasing. “Please, Sebastian!” He reached between them to hold himself steady and pushed into her. The tight stretch of her around him made them both groan. This was better than their first time. Sweeter. More perfect. He kept his strokes shallow until she adjusted to him. When her legs wrapped around his waist and she pressed her heels into his muscular ass to urge him deeper, he was more than happy to oblige.  
It was over before either of them wanted it to be. Fireworks exploding behind their eyes, nails breaking flesh and the sweet sounds of her screams against the hot afternoon sunshine. They lay basking in the afterglow of their release. Samantha cuddled into Father Sebastian’s chest. Then he began to explain.  
“I wasn’t the only priest in the Church that harbored a demon, even though my possession is willing and symbiotic. There had been an alarming trend of young impressionable priests and some of the older, corrupted priests becoming targets of those of the Pit. They actually sent me to investigate one of them. That’s what took me so long.  
“The day you left, I made up my mind to join you. I went back to my room to pack when Father Gabriel sent for me. I found myself on a plane to Seattle to a small church just south of the city. The demon recognized Azarath at once and it became a game of cat and mouse. To see if I could get him before he could expose me. I won’t go into details because it’s over now and you shouldn’t worry over it. The demon is dead. And I have fled the Church, presumed dead. Which is for the better. I think the accusations made it to people within the Church who are willing to believe it. I also believe we are being hunted by the Pit.  
“I’ll understand if you want me to leave. I just needed to see you.” The entire time Sebastian talked, his fingers skimmed along her side while she traced patterns on his chest and belly. Her fingers stopped. Sebastian swallowed as she sat up slowly.  
“Do you want to leave?”  
“Of course not. But it’s not safe for you.”  
“I didn’t ask if it was safe. I asked if you wanted to leave.”  
He brushed her long hair off her shoulder, letting his fingertips fall down her arm. “Fair enough.” His hand cupped her hip.  
“Does the Church know about Azarath?” She emphasized ‘know’, because accusation and knowledge were very different things.  
He shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of. But we feel like Father Gabriel had his suspicions after your incident and departure.”  
“Where will you go if you leave?”  
“I don’t know. Azarath has suggested we hunt the demons possessing the priests. I’m inclined to agree.”  
Conversation drifted away as she stroked him hard then climbed on top of him. Her body trembled with each rise and fall on his cock. His toes curled into the bed. He held onto her hips for dear life. His back arched, pressing his head into the pillow. She dropped forward and grabbed the headboard above his head, grinding down onto him. Her breath came in moans and his in pants. He screwed his eyes shut at the exquisite pleasure of her quivering cunt around his cock.  
“Sebastian, look at me.” He opened his eyes and stared up into her lovely face. He was reminded why he fell in love with her. His hand curled over the back of her neck and brought their lips together. They kissed until their need for air outweighed their desire to taste each other. She keened louder, their foreheads pressed together. He began to growl.  
“Come with me.”  
“Anywhere.”  
“Marry me.”  
“Yes!” Her spine went straight as her orgasm crashed through her. Sebastian choked on his moans as her body clamped down on him. His cock pulsed and released into her. He didn’t know what possessed him to ask her to marry him, but she’d accepted and that’s all that mattered.  
Samantha collapsed onto his chest, her heavy breath pushing her breasts into his glistening chest. Her weak, shaking legs stretched out down his as she relaxed. His softening cock slipped out of her. He absently played with her hair as they calmed down from their activity.  
“Did you mean it?”  
She hummed, drowsing as the heat of the afternoon crept in the windows. Sunlight slashed across her back and his legs. “Let’s get married in Mexico.”  
Sebastian grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead at the hairline. His blue eyes seeped solid black. When he spoke next, his voice was sub-vocal and caused a rush of wetness between her thighs. Were they not both spent, she would have been ready to go again. “I know the perfect place.”

Now…  
It took Samantha and Father Sebastian roughly six months to get to the Temple of Quechula, also known as the Temple of Santiago. The Church had come looking for him. Samantha cried real tears as they told her that he was missing and presumed dead. He and the incubus had listened from the sweltering unfinished attic. His body practically vibrated with rage at their scare tactic with her. They watched her for a month after that. She began to slowly donate and sell off her belongings. By the end of the month, they were ready to pack up what they had left into their vehicle and leave. Paranoia made them crisscross the middle part of the country in case they were being followed, or as Father Sebastian and Azarath feared hunted.  
They managed to cross the border without incident. No one cares about a young white couple looking all loved up trying to get IN to Mexico. They stashed the car in a border town and bought a smaller, older vehicle for their trek to the southern part of Mexico. They traveled the coast, getting drunk on tequila and fucking on the beach and in cramped little motels. By the time they reached the dock for the boat tours of the Temple, they were both sun-kissed and happier than any other bride and groom ever were.  
Sebastian had opted for khakis and a white button down that hugged his cut torso. He barely wore his collar anymore, and he only liked it when Samantha called him Father in the breathless voice of passion or orgasm. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She’d pulled the white peasant top off her shoulders, letting the sun continue to bronze her shoulders. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her warm, coconut scented skin. His nose travelled up her shoulder to the bend of her neck.  
“I could eat you up.”  
She shivered and giggled at the rough edge on his voice. “Later.” But she leaned back into him, bringing her hand up to play with the back of his hair. His arms circled her waist. The beige embroidered skirt hung low on her hips and flowed about her shapely legs. It billowed out in the breeze off the reservoir.  
The priest who agreed to perform the ceremony smiled on them. He spoke and understood English well enough to marry them. When they’d told him where they wanted the ceremony, the priest hadn’t batted an eye. Many of the locals still held the Temple of Quechula as a sacred place. And with the water level as low as it was, they would be able to perform the ceremony on the church floor.  
The men who ran the boat tours agreed to be witnesses for the ceremony. Well, the man who owned the boat and his wife agreed. But Sebastian and Samantha would have to pay for use of both boats. That was no problem.  
Azarath had explained to Samantha, using Sebastian’s voice and not his own, that the Temple of Quechula was a place of great faith but also a place of great horror. A Google search later and she understood why. He further explained that the Temple was one of the few houses of the holy that Father Sebastian and Azarath, his passenger, could enter without one or the other experiencing some kind of discomfort.  
The sun reflected off the water, looking like millions of glittering diamonds. Samantha leaned against Sebastian as they rode in the boat to the ruins. Everyone waited until both boats were docked outside them disembarked. The position of the sun left them in a cool shadow but with enough warm light that they were comfortable.  
The priest kept the ceremony short and sweet. No one there needed all the trappings of a traditional, full ceremony. Their kiss after the ‘I do’s might have bordered on propriety, but that was nothing.  
As they began to load into the boats, Sebastian pulled the man aside and asked for another 30 minutes in the ruins. With his new bride. Alone. The man agreed to leave husband and wife alone at the ruins for the length of time it would take them to run the priest and his wife back to the dock. And they would have to pay for another tour. Sebastian agreed and tipped the man extra.  
When the boats were on their way, Sebastian returned to his bride. Their lips met in an excited and scandalous kiss. Lips and tongues tasted salty skin as they licked and bit each other about the ears and neck. Sebastian pulled her body against his, bracing her on his thigh.  
“I love you, Mrs. Stan.” He carded his fingers through her hair, tugging her back so he could kiss her throat more.  
She closed her eyes, her sinful moans echoing off the stone. “I love you, Mr. Stan.” Her hands dropped to his waist and began to work at his belt, button and zipper. “I need you, Sebastian. Please.”  
“You don’t have to beg, baby.” She reached into his open trousers and pulled his cock free, stroking it as they shuffled back further into the Temple. Sebastian dropped down to lay in a patch of sunlight, shimmying the trousers down to his thighs. Samantha straddled him, bracing her hands on his chest. “You naughty girl, not wearing any panties.”  
Samantha smirked. “I had hoped for this opportunity but wasn’t going to push my luck.” She teased her slit along his crown, making them both moan.  
He licked his lips. The incubus salivated at their actions. He wouldn’t consume her soul but their lust and passion was candy on his proverbial tongue. Sebastian’s hands gripped onto her hips and pulled her down as he thrust up. Her barking moan echoed loudly off the silent, empty church. That became his goal, to get her as loud as possible. She braced her hands on his chest as he took control, yanking her down into his upward thrusts.  
The incubus teased his power along where their bodies were wed. Bride and groom shuddering with a wave of pleasure. She bucked on top on him, driving herself down onto his cock. His legs trembled. She grew louder and louder, her body shaking more the closer she came to release. The incubus brushed her clit. Samantha stiffened, groaning almost inhumanely as she came, squirting all over his cock and the stone floor beneath him. Her quivering cunt felt like nothing else as she milked him into his release.  
Samantha slumped forward onto his chest. Her heart thundered against his. She lifted her head at his urging, staring deep into his eyes. They shared a moment where silence spoke more than words or actions. When he kissed her, it was tender and sweet and loving. He worried that the Church would find him. He was sure they were still looking for him. And then there were the demons. But none of that mattered with her in his arms.


End file.
